


Thatching for Mead

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier tells a story while Yennefer works.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	Thatching for Mead

“I will have you know,” Jaskier said as she manoeuvred through the mass of plants, “that I have never seen so many reeds in one place before, and I spent a very exhausting half a year working with the thatchers at Honeyfill. They didn’t even give me free mead while I was there! Something about how I was working off what I’d already drunk, so why would they let me drink more when they knew I didn’t have the coin to pay for it?”

Yennefer smirked at her. “I’m sure you found a way to drink it regardless.”

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point.” Jaskier pushed a bundle of reeds out of her way and moved closer to Yennefer. “The point is that I had to be sneaky when they could have just given it to me. They let all the other workers have some!”

“And were those workers there because they couldn’t pay their debt or because they had been hired the usual way?” Yennefer asked mildly, scanning the area for a good place to set up her rat trap.

Jaskier finally reached her side and scowled at her. “Shut up, you being all reasonable means I can’t complain properly.”

“Terribly sorry, love. I thought I was here to do a job, but apparently I have been misinformed. Please, do continue to air your complaints so that I may listen to them with the appropriate concentration.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier said with a sniff. “As I was saying, these other workers all had a big barrel they shared and could drink as much as liked so long as it didn’t interfere with their work. But I was told, very firmly, that if I went near it, I’d add five years to my service. Even if I’d only had a drop! It was utterly ridiculous—oh, how about there, Yen?” she pointed to a spot that would work perfectly for the trap and Yennefer moved towards it as Jaskier continued talking.

“So of course, I knew I had to get to that barrel without anyone seeing me. You can’t just tell me I can’t do something and then expect me not to do it. But they didn’t make it easy on me! Oh no, every night they took it away to be refilled for the next day, and the workers knew I wasn’t to have mead privileges which suited them just fine, more for them and all that…”

The story continued until they were halfway back home, Jaskier occasionally interrupting herself to comment on something else and then diving right back into her indignant tale. Yennefer thought back to the years she had spent by herself, overtaking houses and towns with no one nattering in her ear all the time. She didn’t miss those times at all.


End file.
